the_lego_movie_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The LEGO Movie
'The LEGO Movie' is a 2014 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed and co-written by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and starring the voices of Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. Based mainly on the Lego line of construction toys, the film tells the story of an ordinary Lego minifigure named Emmet Brickowski save the Lego universe from the tyrannical Lord Business. It was released theatrically on February 7, 2014. The movie was a critical and commercial blockbuster, with many critics highlighting its visual style and humor. It earned more than $251 million in North America and $160 million internationally for a worldwide total of over $424 million. A sequel was released on Feb 8th 2019. Plot In the LEGO universe, the wizard Vitruvius attempts to protect a superweapon called the "Kragle" from the evil Lord Business. He fails to do so but prophesies that a person called "the Special" will find the Piece of Resistance capable of stopping the Kragle. Zoboo and the Kratt brothers fell into the LEGO universe. Eight and a half years later, a construction worker named Emmet Brickowski comes across a woman named Lucy (her friends call her Wyldstyle), who searches for something after hours at Emmet's construction site. The 2 race cars fell into a hole. When he investigates, Emmet also falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back in the custody of Bad Cop, Business' lieutenant. There, Emmet learns of Business' plans to freeze the world with the Kragle, a tube of Krazy Glue with the label partially rubbed out. Lucy rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to meet Vitruvius. Emmet learns that she and the wizard are Master Builders—people capable of building anything they need without instruction manuals—who oppose Business' attempts to suppress their creativity. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a humanoid deity called "the Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman. They attend a council of Master Builders, who are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack and capture everyone except for Emmet and a few others. Emmet devises a team plan to infiltrate Business' headquarters and disarm the Kragle. However, he and his allies are captured and imprisoned, and Vitruvius is killed by Lord Business, who sets his headquarters to self-destruct and leaves everyone to die. Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy as he dies, but soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him it is his self-belief that makes him the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet flings himself off the edge of the universe and saves his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight Business' forces. Emmet finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being played out in a basement by a boy, Finn, on his father's Lego set. The father—revealed as "the Man Upstairs"—chastises his son for ruining the set by creating hodgepodges of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently glue his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. Finn's father reconciles with his son, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance, and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. As a result of the father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplo beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle *Will Ferrell as President Business, "The Man Upstairs" *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Will Arnett as Batman *Charlie Day as Benny *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop *Channing Tatum as Superman *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Jadon Sand as Finn *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo *Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln *Todd Hansen as Gandalf *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista *Melissa Sturm as Ma Cop, Gail *William Shakespeare, Sheriff Not-A-Robot: Jorma Taccone *Shaquille O'Neal as Himself *Doug Nicholas as Surfer Dave, Micro Managers *Graham Miller as DUPLO Invaders *Christopher Miller as TV Presenter Additional Voices *Chris Romano as Plumber Joe *Keegan-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman *Craig Berry as Blake *Finn's Mother: Amanda Farinos *Jake Johnson as Barry *Dave Franco as Wally *Kelly Lafferty as Velma Staplebot *Chris Paluszek as Robo Foreman Awards *Academy Awards: Best Original song (Nominated) *Golden Globes Awards: Best Animated Film (Nominated) *BAFTA Award: Best Animated Film (Winner) *Critic Choice awards: Best Animated Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Nominated) *Denver Film Critics Association: Best Animated Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Winner) *3D Society Awards: Best Animated Film in 3D (Winner) *Iowa film critics Association: Best Original Song (Winner) *Austin Film Critics Association: Best Animated Film (Winner) *Houston Film Critics Society Awards: Best Animated Film (Winner) and Best Original song (Winner) *Hollywood Music in Media Awards: Best Original Song (Winner) and Best Original score (Nominated) Songs *"Everything is Awesome" *"Untitled Self Portrait" Trivia * Unlike other LEGO films which only aired on Cartoon Network, this movie also aired on other channels, such as Disney Channel, TBS, Freeform, and Nickelodeon, making this the first LEGO film to air on different TV channels other than Cartoon Network. * Despite it being a movie all about LEGO, the characters such as Emmet and Wyldstyle have never said "LEGO". The word was only mentioned after the end of the movie. References to other media * '''The Terminator': "Come with me if you want to not die" * Lord of the Rings: Gandalf is part of the resistance fighters * Harry Potter: Dumbledore makes an appearance * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman makes an appearance * Batman: Batman makes an appearance Related Media Spinoffs *''The LEGO Movie Videogame'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' *''The LEGO Batman Movie'' *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' *''Unikitty!'' Sequel A sequel came out in 2019 called The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Gallery Promotional The LEGO Movie teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster The LEGO Movie comic-con poster.jpg|Comic-con poster Emmet poster.jpg|Emmet poster Lord Business poster.jpg|Lord Business poster Wyldstyle poster.jpg|Wyldstyle poster Batman poster.jpg|Batman poster Benny poster.jpg|Benny poster Vitruvius poster.jpg|Vitruvius poster The LEGO Movie official poster.jpg|Official poster Emmet and Wyldstyle poster.jpg|Emmet and Wyldstyle poster Emmet and Batman poster.jpg|Emmet and Batman poster Category:Films